Rollerskaters
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: Join Alvin, Danielle and the others on an adventure. Boy skaters will wear a helmet, a skate outfit like the kind you wear when driving a race car and roller skates. Girl skaters wear a helmet, elbow pads, a metal dress, knee pads and roller skates.
1. Rollerskate Race

It is 4:00am and time for the Rollerskating Race. We soon come into one roller-skater's POV and hear his voice. "Ok here we go focus…speed I am speed…" In his mind roller-skaters are racing from the starting line with the wheels on their skates scraping the track. It soon turns black again. "One winner…42 losers…I eat losers for breakfast…" again we see a vision in his mind but this time wheels on red skates are turning round and round, coming to the finish line and it goes black once more. "breakfast? Wait maybe I should think about breakfast…a lil breaky could be good for me…no,no,no stay focused…speed.." We soon see a whole group of roller-skaters race by in a blur around a turn in his mind. "I'm faster than fast quicker than quick…I am Alvin..." There was soon a knock on the side of the trailer "Hey Alvin you ready?" A voice called out. The trailer soon opened and the paws of a chipmunk revealed. "Oh yeah...Alvin's ready..." The wheels on his skates made a scraping sound as he wheeled out. This was Alvin. He wore a red helmet and a red skate outfit that looked like something you would wear when driving a race car. Yet, Alvin was a race-skater and his roller skates were wide, perfect for racing. The crowd cheered and he made that scraping sound with the wheels on his skates. The camera soon looks toward Alvin. Alvin gets into a show stance and gives a thumbs-up. "Ka-chow!"

He soon goes to the starting line with the others. One roller-skater in a blue-and-yellow skateoutfit (this was a girl skater, so she wore a matching helmet, elbow pads, a metal dress, and knee pads.) waves the green flag and the roller-skaters bolt out in a blur where on the ground 'Cars' comes into view. Alvin skates by also putting 'A Rollerskating Story' under it. The camera comes back to show all the roller-skaters racing around the track. It soon comes to Alvin who skates up to two opponents and swerves around them then picks up speed to his next opponent. This opponent is on right against the railing. He bolts though it and comes to a girl skater named 'Mirror' and winks at a hidden camera. The crowd cheers wildly after he does this. We soon go onto the track and see all the roller-skaters and wheels scraping. Two girl skaters (Jeanette and Eleanor in matching red skate outfits) cheer and the race goes on. We soon see a roller-skater with a green skate outfit. He skates towards Mirror and bumps into her. The two fall down and swerve off the track. Mirror looks up and sees a roller-skater in glasses. This roller-skater is wearing a blue skate-outfit. The camera soon reveals the blue skater looking back at the green and picks up his pace. The green skater puts Mirror down and skates up behind Alvin going steady in third.

We soon see two announcers. A brown squirrel in a golden helmet, elbow pads, metal dress, knee pads and roller-skates named Bobby Cutlass and a grey squirrel in a red helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, roller-skates and a yellow metal dress named Sasha Skate-trip. "Welcome back to the rollerskating race. I'm Bobby Cutlass, here with my good friend, Sasha Skate-trip. We're midway of what may turn out to be a historic day for racing…" Sasha butts in, "Bobby, my blood pressure's through the helmet right now if this gets any more exciting they're gonna have to throw me outta the booth!" She wheels forward then back next to the brown squirrel on roller-skates again. "Right you are Sasha. They soon show the three roller-skaters with their names and points from the season. "Three skaters are tied for the season's points lead heading into the final race of the season and the winner of this race, Sasha, will win the season title and the Piston cup" They soon show the cup and each skater. We first get three screens of the blure roller-skater that's known as Simon. "Does Simon have 1 more victory in him before retirement?" Sasha starts talking as he makes the turn steadily "He's been Dinoco's golden boy for years! Can he win them one last piston cup?" We soon pan to the green roller-skater who is known as Theodore. "And as always in the second place spot we find Theodore...All his life and he keeps falling over." He soon falls over, but the crowd doesn't notice. "Noby noticed, Bobby. Nobody noticed him falling over, but the one who never falls over is..." And the name shoots up instantly "Alvin McQueen!" It soon pans to Alvin. Three cameras of him come up and he winks "You know I don't think anybody expected this…the rookie came into the season unknown but everyone knows him now…" Sasha soon talked after her. "Will he be the first rookie to win a Piston cup _and _land Dinoco?" We soon see the three racers in show stances. "The legend, the faller-down and the rookie…3 skaters, 1 champion!" We soon see the cup explode and go back to the track.

Alvin skates up beside Theodore and raises his eyebrows in a playful banter. Theodore falls over again and Alvin is behind Simon chuckling. Theodore comes up to Alvin and bumps into him, making them swerve off the track. Simon is still on the track and and he hits the finish line. "It's Simon...Simon!" Bobby clapped her paws as Sasha clapped hers repeating 'I don't believe it'. Bobby Cutlass soon talked "The most spectacular, amazing unequivocally, unbelievable ending in the history of the world! And Simon won!" They both lean in and a slow motion tape of Theodore and Alvin swerving off the track and Simon crossing the finish line goes in three angles to reveal…that Simon won.


	2. Two Injured Raceskaters

We soon come to Simon heading for Victory Lane. A reporter soon came up to him. "We're here in victory lane awaiting the race results what happened Simon?" Simon cleared his throat. "Well," he said. "Theodore pushed Alvin off the track and the others, I'm not sure." He looked over his shoulder where Alvin and Mirror were being taken to the hospital. "Oh and that girl-skater has to go to the hospital too, but what's Bobby going to say?" Simon looked over at the ambulance and saw medics surrounding Alvin, so Simon gulped in guiltiness. One of the medics noticed him.

"Excuse me sir," the medic said. "did you break these two?"

"No that was Theodore," Simon replied calmly. "It's wasn't my fault, but I would like to stay with them, if you don't mind."

"Yes, sir," the medic obediently replied as he moved aside.

The grass around them was becoming blood-stained as Simon took a look. Alvin and Mirror had been damaged badly.

"Sir, we need to get them to the hospital now," a medic beside Simon informed him. "They're critical, but stable enough for transport."

"Yes, of course," he said. "Good luck."

Simon skated off to find the announcers and tell them what was happening.

"Bobby, Sasha, Alvin and Mirror are still alive," he told them. "They're being taken to the hospital. Take care of things here and I will see you later."

As Alvin and Mirror were placed on a lift-bed tow truck for transport, the entire stadium remained silent. Simon whispered a plan to the medics that he would be going with them. The medics nodded and found a special place for him so he could sit next to Alvin and Mirror.

"You're coming with us?" the medics asked.

"Yes, I am," replied Simon. "I decided to come along in case Alvin and Mirror miss me when they awake."

"That's fine," said the medic. "We already told the Skate Race Board."

"Thank you," Simon said calmly.

"You're on," one medic said.

"Everyone," Simon's voice now boomed across the stadium, dispelling the long silence, as her image now appeared on the stadium's big screen, as well as live on television. "This is Simon. I know I won the Piston Cup, but I must bring it over to Alvin. He wanted to win it so badly. So, I'm Simon and I'll be going to the hospital with Alvin and Mirror. I bid you good luck and goodbye."

Simon looked around the stadium as he concluded, "We may or may not return, but that's up to Alvin to decide. Thank you."

A surprising cheer went up from the assembled crowd. Simon smiled calmly and chuckled under his breath as he to leave the track following behind Alvin and Mirror onboard the truck.

"Alvin, Mirror, relax." he said calmly to them as they left. "It's your choice. You can either return or find another place to live. You have to return though, Mirror."


	3. The Hospital

As they traveled through the streets to the hospital, everything was a blur to Simon . . . except Alvin and Mirror on the flat bed tow truck in front of him. That sight was all too crystal clear.

As they arrived at the hospital, Alvin and Mirror were wheeled to different hospital rooms. Simon wondered which patient would recover first.

Seeing that hospital security was being overwhelmed the press, Simon took charge.

"Everyone," he said. "Alvin and Mirror are in different hospital rooms. I think I'll check on Mirror first, then on Alvin. Okay?"

The press quieted down as they gathered more orderly around him.

"Thank you," Simon responded. "I did not see the accident happen, but I hope our two patients are okay. Mirror, she looked very pretty. Alvin was pretty handsome too, but let's hope they're . . . still alive . . ."

Simon paused, as the emotions of that moment began to sink in and hit him. He tried to regain his composure though.

"I'd like to see if Mirror is okay please," he continued. "so I will see you later."

The press then respectfully parted in silence, allowing Simon to enter the hospital. One skater spoke up though as Simon passed. She was a brown squirrel in a green helmet, elbow pads, wrist pads with rearview mirrors on them, green metal dress, knee pads, in-line skates and a fishing rod attached to her tail. Her name was Molly.

"Simon," she said. "If there's anything I can personally do for you, let me know."

"Molly, thank you," Simon said politely. "You check on Alvin and I'll check on Mirror."

"Who's Alvin?" Molly asked, right on the spot.

"He's a race skater like me," Simon replied. "I saw him being wheeled to the room on the left."

"Okay," Molly replied. "I'll go check on him."

"Okay. Thank you, Molly," Simon said as he briefly skated off to Mirror's room while Molly skated to Alvin's.

In Alvin's room, he was just waking up. Molly gasped. "Hey, he's waking up!" she exclaimed. As soon as Alvin opened his eyes, he gasped softly. "Who are you?" he asked. Molly laughed. "You're cute," she said between giggles. "I like you already. My name's Molly." Alvin's eyes focused until he was able to see her. "Molly?" he asked. "Yeah, like Tow Molly," she replied. "but without the 'Tow!' What's your name?" Alvin looked skeptical. "Y-you don't know my name?" he asked. "Uh . . ." Molly said. "No, I know your name. Is your name Molly, too?" Alvin sighed. "Look, I need to get out of here as fast as possible," he said. "Where am I?" Molly laughed again. "You're in the hospital silly," she laughed. "I came from a cute little town called Radiator Springs." Alvin sighed again. "Oh great, just great," he muttered. Molly took it as an approval. "Well, if you think that's great," she said. "You should see it when you recover." An idea brewed in Alvin's head. "You know," he said. "I'd love to see it when I'm better." Molly smiled as he continued. "So, if you could just tell the press about it, you and can go skating and check it out." Molly clapped her paws. "Dad gum!" she exclaimed. Alvin thought she was called "Tow Molly." "How'd that be, Tow Molly?" he asked her. "Cool!" replied Molly as she left the room.

Like Alvin, Mirror was all in bandages and was breathing very slowly. Simon sighed as he skated up to her.

"Mirror, relax. You're going to be just fine. The important thing you're . . . still alive." he said as he wheeled up beside her. He reached out and stroked her paw.

"I just met a tow skater named Molly and she seemed really nice," he told her, despite knowing she probably wasn't able to respond.

"I know they'll tell me you're a 'total constructive loss'," he continued. "and want to just take you off life support. But if you'll trust me on this one, I don't want to do that. I believe that together, we can bring you back. It'll be hard, you may want to give up at times, but I believe we can do it. Would you trust me, my love?"

"You're . . . in love?" Mirror asked, though weak and raspy.

"Oh! Yes, I am," he said warmly to her. "You are beautiful and I think you're the cutest thing since . . . well, since my chat with the press."

Mirror sighed weakly.

"Mirror, Mirror," Simon said quickly. "There's nothing to worry about. Hopefully, Molly will know someone who can fix you. I know you don't like hospitals, but we'll have you out soon."

"But just please stay with me here," he continued, finally allowing a tear to emerge. "I've waited far too long in life for you . . . and you may think this is selfish of me . . . but I haven't had nearly enough time with you yet!"

Simon picked up her weak paw and gave it a gentle kiss.

"I . . . love you," Mirror said weakly.

"Thanks, Mirror, I love you, too." Simon replied tearfully. "Here, I'll prove it!"

He looked around until he spotted flowers in a nearby vase. He picked one up and put it in Mirror's weakened paw.

"This is for you," he said as Mirror dropped the flower. Simon picked it up and put it back in Mirror's paw.

"There," he said. "When you get better, we'll get married okay?"

He gave her a soft kiss on her side.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, straighting himself up. "I have to talk to Molly so she can tell me how Alvin's doing. Save me a spot beside you here, I'll be back soon."

— — — — —

Simon didn't have to look for Molly. She was right outside.

"Well, how's Mirror?" she asked.

"Mirror's fine," said Simon. "But she is very weak. She did talk a little, though."

"Dad gum," exclaimed Molly. "I was with Alvin and he wasn't nearly as weak as Mirror. He talked a lot, but there were still bandages on him."

"Molly, what does 'dad gum' mean?" asked Simon.

"Oh, that's my catchphrase," replied Molly. "I say that when something surprises me. Were you surprised when you heard Mirror talk?" she asked.

"Yes, I was," replied Simon. "I even gave her a flower."

"Dad gum," said Molly. "I'm not in love with Alvin, but he's my best friend."

"That's nice," said Simon. "What's the name of the place you came from?" he asked.

"Radiator Springs," said Molly. "You can visit if you like, but you'd need permission from the press."

"Thank you, Molly," Simon replied as he departed. "I will ask the press."

"Molly, Radiator Springs sounds like a great place." he continued nervously as he left to find the press.

Simon proceeded to go back to Mirror's room, but was stopped by Molly again.

"Should I tell you who else lives in Radiator Springs?" Molly asked.

"Go right ahead," Simon responded, taking a breath. "I decided to tell Mirror about it, even though she can't go there when she recovers."

"There's Francine who's a firefly in a green superhero outfit with a matching helmet, elbow pads, knee pads and in-line skates. She is usually seen flying. Sargette is a white chipmunk with a helmet, elbow pads, a metal dress, knee pads and race skates all in the color of a solder's uniform. Brittany, who's also a chipmunk with orange fur and blue eyes, wears a light blue helmet, elbow pads, a metal dress and race skates. Flora is a firefly too, but her superhero outfit, helmet, elbow pads, knee pads and in-line skates are all blue. Beat is a chipmunk with orange fur and blue eyes in a yellow helmet, elbow pads, metal dress, knee pads and in-line skates. She works with WALL-E, who is a robot. WALL-E does not wear any skate gear because he already has wheels, called treads. Rachel is a white chipmunk with a purple helmet, elbow pads, metal dress, knee pads and in-line skates. Rosie is a fire skater. She's a red squirrel in a firefighter's hat and coat and race skates. Sheila is a black squirrel that wear a white helmet with a siren on top, white elbow pads, a metal dress with a yellow star on it, so she's the police, white knee pads and in-line skates. Danielle is the doctor who can fix Mirror. She wears a helmet, elbow pads, a metal dress, knee pads and in-line skates in a darker shade of blue than Brittany's." said Molly.

"Thank you for telling me, Molly," Simon replied tearfully. "I will tell Mirror those things and see you later."

"We should talk to the press first," said Molly.

— — — — —

Soon Simon was surrounded by not only the press gathered outside the hospital, but by a throng of well-wishers and fans. A collection of flowers and mementos was also growing on the hospital's plaza. Before Simon stepped up to a cluster of microphones, Molly came up beside him.

"Simon wants to ask if Mirror can come to Radiator Springs, is that okay?" she said to the press.

The press nodded. Simon cleared his throat.

"I am also in love with Mirror because I found her very pretty," he said. "even though she's injured."

"But, Danielle can fix it," said Molly. "Oh, she can fix about anything. That's why we made her the judge. She's also a doctor."

A cheer arose among the assembled crowd around them.

"So, if it's okay for Alvin to come too, since he may need a few friendship manners," said Simon. "Give us a big cheer."

"Alvin," Molly whispered as she looked in the window to his hospital room. "The press is letting you come to Radiator Springs!"

The crowd cheered again.


	4. Help

Simon awoke to a beeping sound.

It was morning, he realized he was with Mirror in her hospital room. She was still weak, but he gently stroked and kissed her paw 'good morning' anyway to show her he was in love.

"Morning sweetheart," he said. "You ready to show us something today?"

"Five . . . more . . . minutes," she replied weakly.

"Five more minutes?" Simon echoed her. "Okay. If I was in your position, I'd want to keep resting, too."

Simon then allowed himself a tear or two. "Actually my love, I never should've won the Piston Cup, not while you're injured. I'm so sorry!"

"It's . . . okay," Mirror said weakly.

"Thank you," Simon responded with a half smile as he gently stroked her some more. "I am so glad you forgive me for being so selfish."

"Welcome," was all Mirror could say.

"Okay," he said tearfully. "Now that that's all settled, I love you."

He gently nudged against Mirror, as she took a slow deep breath.

"You want to visit Radiator Springs?"

"I . . . know . . . I . . . can't . . . live . . . there . . . but . . . I . . . would . . . like . . . to . . . visit," Mirror said, but she was exhausted.

"That's a lot to say for a weak patient," he said, looking at his super weak girlfriend.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come," Simon responded.

"Hey, Simon," Molly said. "Alvin's doing great!"

"Well, that's good," Simon replied.

He sighed as he started to let the weight of what was happening dawn on him at last, allowing a few tears. "Mirror wants to visit Radiator Springs, even though she can't live there. And I don't mind if you hear that, Mirror!"

"It's . . . okay, Si," Mirror whispered.

"Thank you so much, my love," Simon said warmly to her through his tears. "Keep trying to reach me. Keep trying . . . and I'll keep trying, too, okay?"

"Okay," said Mirror.

"So, Mirror," said Molly. "There's Francine who's a firefly in a green superhero outfit with a matching helmet, elbow pads, knee pads and in-line skates. She is usually seen flying. Sargette is a white chipmunk with a helmet, elbow pads, a metal dress, knee pads and race skates all in the color of a solder's uniform. Brittany, who's also a chipmunk with orange fur and blue eyes, wears a light blue helmet, elbow pads, a metal dress and race skates. Flora is a firefly too, but her superhero outfit, helmet, elbow pads, knee pads and in-line skates are all blue. Beat is a chipmunk with orange fur and blue eyes in a yellow helmet, elbow pads, metal dress, knee pads and in-line skates. She works with WALL-E, who is a robot. WALL-E does not wear any skate gear because he already has wheels, called treads. Rachel is a white chipmunk with a purple helmet, elbow pads, metal dress, knee pads and in-line skates. Rosie is a fire skater. She's a red squirrel in a firefighter's hat and coat and race skates. Sheila is a black squirrel that wear a white helmet with a siren on top, white elbow pads, a metal dress with a yellow star on it, so she's the police, white knee pads and in-line skates. Danielle is the doctor who can fix Mirror. She wears a helmet, elbow pads, a metal dress, knee pads and in-line skates in a darker shade of blue than Brittany's."

"Well, thanks for telling her!" Simon responded with relief. "I think I'll let her join Dinoco since she's my girlfriend. She'll look good and when she can see again, she'll be surprised and delighted."

"That's a good idea. Ask Princess if Mirror can join Dinoco with you, She'll love it, especially when she can see it."

"Very good, Molly," Simon smiled. "Alvin can live to Radiator Springs with you and Mirror can join Dinoco with me!"

"Thanks!" Molly responded. "I just know Alvin's gonna love it and so will Mirror."

"This will be good," Simon replied. "Me and my girlfriend on the same team and you're best friend. How is he anyway?"

"I told you, he's doing great!" Molly said assuringly. "You want any breakfast brought up here?"

"I suppose I'd better have some," Simon admitted with a sigh.

"Is . . . that . . . how . . . Alvin . . . recovered . . . so . . . fast?" Mirror asked weakly.

"I don't know," Simon said to her warmly as he kissed her. "You should ask Molly, okay?"

— — — — —

Simon continued his vigil at Mirror's bedside for what seemed like days. He began to lose track of time.

"You know," he said to her at one point. "this whole 'in breakdown and in health' part of our vows together, it really isn't so hard. I can't imagine even wanting to be anywhere else right now but right here beside you. I'll tell you though, and only you, that I'm treading a fine line here inside myself right now. Part of me wants to cry away, to just give into fear and a dread of losing you. But the other half of me knows that wouldn't do either of us much good. So I'm maintaining control right now. But I need your help, sweetheart. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up on my own here. Please wake up for me soon, Mirror. I need you at my side, as much as I know you need me at your side, too. So let's help each other out here, deal?"

"Deal," whispered Mirror.

"Good," he said. "You can rest now. Mind if I rest with you, too? I love you."

Simon took her paw in his, and gently stroked it as he settled in next to her, gently nudging her. He allowed himself to finally relax, and let sleep overtake him for a while again, as he felt her still warm chassis continue to breathe regularly, as the monitor emitted a soft, steady, almost hypnotic beep . . .

— — — — —

" . . . Simon . . . " he heard a voice say.

". . . Mirror . . ." Simon called out gently in his sleep.

"Simon, it's me, Molly," the voice repeated.

"What? . . . Oh, Molly," Simon said, now waking up. He took a breath as he realized where he was, and what was still all too real.

"I was with Mirror," Simon said with growing sadness as he looked over at her dormant form next to him. "I was with her . . ."

"I know," Molly said with empathy as she gave Simon a nudge of support. "I understand."

"Can't allow myself to go there though," Simon said trying to fight off his tears. "Gotta keep focused here. Do you have anything for me?"

"Nothing that can't wait for now," Molly replied. "But Flora's here. She just flew in . . . she came in a Dinoco helicopter. She just landed at the hospital here. I suggest you go out and see her for a while, maybe get a meal and some decent rest. I'll ask Princess if Mirror can join Dinoco with you."

"No," Simon replied. "I'm not leaving Mirror's side. Get Flora here if you can Tell the hospital she's our Godmother — which wouldn't be far from the truth. To me, leaving her right now would be tantamount to giving up, to conceding she's going to be like this for some time. I need to be here with her, helping her fight to regain consciousness . . . talking to her, touching her, stimulating her any way I can. This is something she and I have had for only a short time and I can't let her die. We've only known each other for days and that's not enough for me. We have, Molly. I just can't leave her right now, no matter the cost to me. I hope you understand."

"I do Simon," Molly said. "I'll see about getting Flora in here. Maybe take another nap for the moment here. I'm sorry for disturbing your dream with Mirror. Maybe see if you can reconnect with her here."

"Thank you, Molly," Simon said as Molly turned to leave.

"So how are you doing, Mirror?" Simon said, turning to her and stroking her paw. "You ready to try some more to connect out here in the real world, outside of dreamland?"

He paused now, trying to fight off tears and despair. "I don't know how long I can keep this up, sweetheart . . . I need your help, Mirror. Please fight to return to me. Please . . ."

Simon allowed himself to cry softly against her side.

He soon sensed someone was at the door and opened his eyes.

"Oh honey," Flora said. " . . . if now's not a good time, I can come back later."

"Flora," Simon said tearfully. "for you, now's a very good time."

Flora came over and nudged Simon supportively.

"Oh Flora," Simon sobbed. " . . . I'm starting to lose it here. I've held it together for something going on a day and a half it must be now. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Mirror was responding to me in the beginning, through single and double deep breaths. But lately she hasn't been. I can't quit on her, I can't stop working with her to try and bring her back. But I'm getting low-energized here."

"Well, hon, I have two things for you," Flora responded. "First, there's a full dinner tray waiting outside that Molly and I ordered for you. I'll be happy to bring that in. Second, I have a simple question for you. Do you want me to bring Danielle in? She's a doctor and she can fix anything."

"Oh, yes please Flora," Simon immediately realized. "You bring her in and she'll fix Mirror . . . then she can join Dinoco with me. And I can marry her."

"Sounds good," Flora responded. "I'll bring Danielle and she'll fix Mirror. She's been resting between efforts to fight her way back to us. You should, too. So here, I'll bring in your meal tray, you enjoy it right here beside her. Maybe the smell of the skate fuel will bring her back and we won't need Danielle, but if not I'll bring her. Then, both of you are getting a good night's rest tonight, before Danielle comes to fix her, okay?"

"Thanks Flora," Simon said gratefully as he leaned against her. "Both Mirror and I owe you another one here."

Soon Simon found himself being revitalized with the good dinner Flora had brought. He even found his sense of humor returning.

"Mirror, you're going to be just fine," Simon said to her. "The important thing is you're . . . still alive. Danielle will fix you so you really shouldn't be missing out on this good stuff. Even though it's hospital foodstuffs, it'll still help you feel better and make Danielle's task a lot easier if we need her."

Then he realized it was time for him to get some rest.

"Sweetheart, I have to go and get some rest now . . . for you, for both of us," Simon said to her. "But I really don't want to leave you here, even for a moment, without your encouragement . . . maybe even your permission. Do I have that, Mirror? It would really be helpful to me here to be sure I was doing the right thing . . . for you."

"I . . . won't . . . leave," Mirror said weakly.

Simon was relieved, almost overjoyed. "Thank you so much, my love. That means so much to me. Let's both get some serious rest now, and we'll be back here tomorrow to work at this some more, okay? I love you . . . so very much, Mirror. Goodnight. Visit me in my dreams again? I'd love that so much. Rest well."

Simon gave her a kiss on the tail as he left with Molly and Flora. Simon allowed himself to lean against Flora for support.

Soon they were confronting some waiting press as they passed out of the hospital lobby.

"I'll take care of the press here," Molly offered.

"No," Simon responded as he moved towards them. "I'll say something."

"Ladies and gentleskaters," Simon addressed them. "Alvin has recovered quickly. Mirror's condition is unchanged right now. After a day and a half's constant vigil by her bedside, I am convinced by two good friends beside me here that both she and I need a rest from working to bring her back to consciousness tonight. I thank you all for your vigil here for us as well. As my friend, Flora, beside me observed, this is looking to be perhaps a marathon now, and not a sprint. So I'd suggest we all get some rest tonight. I will certainly be back here tomorrow, working with Mirror to revive her, and I will certainly keep in touch with all of you, one way or another. I just love my Mirror, my Stickers, though . . . I hope she doesn't mind if I call her 'Stickers.' Thank you."

— — — — —

Later, as they entered what would be his hotel room, Simon commented. "This is nice. Thank you for arranging this, Molly."

"I figured Princess wouldn't like Mirror staying in Radiator Springs," Flora explained, as Molly opened the double doors into the next room. "Brittany couldn't find a cone for her anyway, so you can thank her for trying."

"I understand," Simon shrugged. "She tried. Can Mirror still go shopping there?"

Flora smiled. "She probably could. Are you close to retiring?"

"I actually am, Flora," Simon replied. " . . . it's kind of funny though because I'll be retiring soon when she will be joining soon. I've joined a long time ago and became 'The Legend.' Theodore, who is also in my race team is 'The Faller-Down,' which means when he bumps into another skater, he/she and Theodore spin off the track and the skater Theodore bumps into is knocked unconscious. Alvin is 'The Rookie,' because he's determined to win the Piston Cup and land Dinoco."

"So, that's how Mirror got injured," Flora said.

"Alvin was bumped into too by Theodore," Simon started to sigh gratefully as he settled onto his plush mat while Flora tucked a quilt over him.

"Goodnight, Stickers," Simon added quietly. "I'm still with you here, right beside you. Please visit me in my dreams tonight . . . I so want to see you . . ."

"I'm staying right here near you tonight," Flora said softly as she watched over Simon.

"Manufacturer," Flora added as she got herself ready for bed. "please don't take this guy's companion from him. Not yet . . ."


	5. Awakening

"Morning, Stickers!" Simon greeted Mirror as he entered her room again, giving her his customary kiss and nudge on the tail.

"Oh, I slept so well last night," he sighed. "I hope you did, too. And sweetheart, thank you so much for visiting me in my dreams last night. You gave me such a wonderful time! I _really_ owe you one for that. I'd been missing you the past couple of nights since I started sleeping over at the hotel. Okay, your Boyfriend is on the job again here, so let's get down to it! We've had a couple days now of virtually no action, so let's see something today, alright? You've had enough of a pause, enough of a rest here. So I'm gonna try something different, even right now."

He got right beside her, and taking her paw in his.

"Okay, we are now going to try a 'sprint' here towards consciousness together. I have absolutely no idea, no scientific or rational basis as to whether or not this'll work. But what the heck, it's worth a try, right?"

Danielle and Flora were watching quietly through the doorway, each touched by the scene before them. Danielle had just arrived and was ready to fix Mirror, she was a doctor and was very surprised at Alvin's fast recovery, now she was here to help Mirror recover just as fast.

"Normally," Simon continued, "you have to make do with just imagining me out in front of you and pushing to reach me on the track. This time though, I'm right beside you, actually touching you, holding your itty-bitty paw-"

Simon suddenly stopped himself. "I'm sorry, why did I bring up such a subject? I feel silly calling your paw such a name, I-I really do."

He allowed himself to sigh. "I don't know whether you like being called by that name or not, so without further delay, I'm sorry."

"Come on, Mirror," Flora quietly cheered as well, not realizing Simon's uncomfortable mistake, " . . . do it for Simon here! He deserves it!"

"I'm right here," Danielle cheered quietly as well, not knowing what Simon did.

"Okay, my love," Simon continued. "Rev our skates!"

Simon quietly revved his.

"Get set!" Simon warmly encouraged as he closed his eyes, " . . . Go!"

Simon picked her up and put her on the ground. He gently pushed her forward, she rolled forward, but her eyes were still closed. Simon wheeled her all the way to Danielle and Flora.

"And here we . . . are!" Simon grunted as he pushed her forward. "Whew, you're kind of heavy here, but we still made it. Happy?"

Danielle sighed in pity of Mirror's state.

"I think she's too weak to skate by herself, but she won't be when I'm finished with her." Danielle said as she stared at Mirror's still form. "It's alright, sweetheart, it's alright. Simon loves you and that's all that matters here. Thank you for trying with him, though."

"You just need to relax, Mirror," Simon butted in. "Let's go back and when Danielle is ready, she'll fix you. She will!"

Simon closed his eyes tight, trying in vain to stop from crying. He couldn't though. He didn't notice her crash and won the Piston Cup, so he felt so guilty that when she was all fixed, he would give her the trophy.

Flora and Danielle, moved to tears themselves, came to him and nudged him supportively as well.

"It's alright, Simon," Flora assured through her own tears. "Let 'em flow, hon. Let 'em flow. Mirror will understand."

Simon just cried against her.

"Please fix her," he wept. "Please. I-I just want her back . . . please fix her."

With a crack of her knuckles, Danielle set to work. She did some very fast work on Mirror, fixing all her joints and fixing all her strength. Within minutes, Danielle's work was done.

Mirror spoke strongly, "Simon?"

"Mirror?" Simon said amid his sadness. "My love?"

"Oh, Simon. You're so handsome. I love you," said Mirror, now she was able to move as well.

"Mirror! Sweetheart!" Simon exclaimed excitedly, suddenly recovering from his tears. "Thank you, Danielle! Thank you for fixing her!"

"You're welcome," Danielle replied wisely with a chuckle.

"Stickers," Simon said, holding her paw. "I'm sorry I called your paws itty-bitty, Mirror."

"That's okay," said Mirror. "My paws are kind of small, aren't they?"

"Sweetheart, you're back!" Simon said cried with joy to her. "Oh, thank you my love, thank you!"

Mirror returned his grasp with her paw.

"Can we kiss?" she asked.

"Kiss?" Simon responded. "Sure. Danielle fixed you, so why not?"

As Simon and Mirror kissed, the press cheered. Mirror smiled deeply, happy to be with Simon. Nothing else mattered now that Mirror was all better.

Danielle chuckled softly as she stared at the two roller-skaters-in-love. She gently skated forward.

"Mirror, my name is Danielle. Are you in love with Simon?" she said warmly.

"Yes," Mirror replied.

"I'm happy to have helped here," Danielle continued. " . . . and we're very happy to have you back."

"Danielle, can I ask Princess if Mirror can join Dinoco with me?" Simon asked. "Then, we won't have to leave each other's side."

"Go right ahead," Danielle assured as Simon and Mirror roller-skated out, holding paws.

"Simon," Mirror whispered as they exited the hospital where the press waved. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Stickers . . . I _so_ love you," Simon tearfully replied as he put a paw on her shoulder. "Can I call you Stickers?" Simon kissed her furry cheek.

"I don't see why not," said Mirror.

"Good, my love," Simon said amid his tears of joy.

"What about Dinoco?" Mirror asked softly.

"Oh, Stickers!" Simon cried with joy, nuzzling against her. "You heard me, didn't you! Yes babe, I will ask Princess if you can join Dinoco just as soon as we get back on the track here. I promise, I promise I will talk to Princess here!"

— — — — —

Princess was a white chipmunk in a golden helmet, elbow pads, metal dress, knee pads and in-line skates.

"Sweetie, that was some great effort with him...How'd you like to become the new face of Dinoco?" Mirror held Simon's paw and smiled at Princess. "But I was in the hospital..." Princess blinked her sparkly eyes. "Mirror, Simon told me all about your adventure in the hospital and you have my permission to join our team..." Mirror smiled. Knowing that Simon stood by her no matter what, she smiled deeply. She looked into Princess's eyes and smiled again at the thought of getting to join the team of her boyfriend. "Thank you, Princess," she said. "I feel grateful that Simon would help me recover like this. He-he's such a skater, with...he never gave up. I'll do this so show my thanks." Princess nodded. "Welcome to Dinoco," she said. "If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know..." Mirror blinked her eyes. "I sure appreciate that, thank you..." She thought for a moment then smirked. "Actually...there is one thing..."

Princess let Mirror live in Radiator Springs! She loved it! Simon was the happiest boyfriend since Mirror had recovered.

Meanwhile Alvin skated up to a place called Skate-Well where Brittany was. Brittany sighed but then jumped at Alvin's skates revving. They both chuckled. "Just Passing through?" Brittany asked warmly. Alvin shook his head and wheeled up. "Actually, I thought I'd stop and stay awhile...I heard that a girlfriend of Simon's is all better..." Brittany tilted her head. "She is?" Alvin nodded. "Yeah I also got permission to set my big racing headquarters here and Simon told me his girlfriend's name is Mirror and she's going to live here..." Brittany perked up. "Really? Yeah well, there goes your town..." Alvin stared in her beautiful blue eyes. "You know I really missed you Brittany..." Brittany flicked her ears and smirked. "Well I missed you too, even though we just met and blah, blah, blah..." Alvin chuckled and they leaned in to kiss but Molly came up in a Dinoco helicopter. "Alvin and Brittany sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S uhh...I-N-T!" Alvin moved away, smirking. "Great timing, Molly!" The helicopter flew off with Molly saying something indistinct. Alvin looked at Brittany. "She's my best friend, what are you gonna do..?" Brittany smirked playfully. "So, Stickers...last one to Flora's buys?" Alvin backed up. "I don't know...Why don't we just take a skate?" Brittany shook her head. "Hm…nah!" she bolted off. Alvin smirked "Yeah…Ka-chow!" He bolted after her and Molly cheered happily in the helicopter.

The End!


End file.
